Mr. Brown
Mr. Brown is a fictional character and the titular protagonist of the Mr. Brown series, originally appearing in The Brown Brothers (2006), which was subsequently followed by two sequels: Mr. Brown Vs The Black Box (2007) and Mr. Brown and the Shadow Man (2019). ''The Brown Brothers'' Mr. Brown appears as the cocky and confident brother of Keith Brown, whom he operates with as a dangerous career criminal. The brothers take part in a robbery for their boss Big Bob, which goes successfully. Big Bob hires the brothers to kidnap the wife of a police detective, in order to deter the man from testifying in Big Bob's upcoming trial. Mr. Brown and Keith take the wife to their hideout at a desolate factory. Mr. Brown leaves the woman in the company of Keith, who proceeds to sadistically torture her, making it clear he intends to murder her regardless of her husband deciding not to testify. Before the torture can go any further, Mr. Brown returns and ends up shooting his brother dead and sparing the woman's wife. Realising things are out of control, Mr. Brown takes the woman: identified as Becky, and goes on the run from her after finding out her husband has committed suicide. Big Bob realises that Mr. Brown has defied him, and proceeds to send hitmen after the pair to tie up all loose ends. Ending up at an old industrial estate, Mr. Brown and Becky have sex before preparing for an ambush of Big Bob's men. Mr. Brown fights off the swarms of gangsters attacking the estate, whilst Becky contacts the authorities. Big Bob arrives at the estate to oversee the execution of Mr. Brown, but Mr. Brown gains the upper hand and incapacitates Big Bob with a shot to the kneecaps, causing his former boss to fall to the ground in pain. Mr. Brown prepares to execute Big Bob with a gunshot to the head, only for police to arrive and order Mr. Brown to drop his weapon. Regardless of their wishes, Mr. Brown shoots a taunting Big Bob, and in turn is gunned down by the police. ''Mr. Brown Vs The Black Box'' Mr. Brown is revealed to have survived the shooting, and is free regardless of his previous crimes (although a novelization reveals that he testified against Big Bob, who had survived being shot by Mr. Brown in the climax). Mr. Brown has dropped his life of crime and works for an insurance company, but secretly takes drugs in his spare time, which causes him to be extremely paranoid of those around him. Whilst driving home from work one evening, he finds himself seemingly stalked by a mysterious and ominous looking black box, which pops up around the city that he lives in. Mr. Brown ignores the entity, and returns back to his home. He is awakened at night to a disturbance, and upon looking out the window sees the same black box out in his garden. Mr. Brown contemplates phoning the police, but deters from doing so and puts down his experiences to drug use. Despite going clean, he still finds himself followed by the black box, and decides to take matters into his own hands and buys himself a gun for self defense, feeling personally threatened by the entity. One night he confronts the box and begins attacking it, and fires several rounds into the object. He feels a sense of victory when he destroys it. He finds a number inscribed on the inside, and discovers the box is actually a computer linked to an anti-crime network, and that it has been sent to monitor his activities. Despite destroying it, he is plagued by further visits from another black box. Sitting in his car in the evening, Mr. Brown finds the black box has somehow entered into the back of his car, and causes him to have a panic attic. Taking out his gun, Mr. Brown shoots himself in the head, just as police arrive after neighbours phoned in a disturbance regarding Mr. Brown's activities. Upon scanning over the scene (in which Mr. Brown is taken to hospital via ambulance), they find no traces of the black box. ''Mr. Brown and the Shadow Man'' Mr. Brown is shown to have survived his attempted suicide, and after spending an undisclosed amount of time in a psychiatric unit is now on medication to help with his paranoia and visions, which is put down to acute schizophrenia. Mr. Brown moves to another city where he takes up a job as a private tutor in DIY classes, and appears to be moving on with his life. Mr. Brown fleets the local strip bar, where he befriends a young woman named Ellie Hunt, a pole dancer. Mr. Brown spends his time drinking, and when walking back to his apartment one night finds himself being watched from an apartment window by a blackened figure. Mr. Brown is somewhat disturbed by the figure, but continues walking on. A couple of miles down the road, a mysterious old man walks back him in the street. Mr. Brown's paranoia is further fueled when he is startled by a passerby carrying an umbrella, and is shaken when he finds three mysterious men hanging outside his apartment building smoking weed. Mr. Brown locks himself in his apartment and detoxes from the alcohol, and flushes his medication down the toilet. One evening he is asleep in his room until he is approached by a shadowed figure, who pins down Mr. Brown and whispers his name. Mr. Brown awakens and discovers this was just a dream.